


A Sense of Belonging

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has a hold over him no matter how much Spike hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hold from the bad_swa prompt table

They were back together yet again. Somehow, someway, they always found each other. Were they unconsciously drawn together? Did the Powers That Be play them like puppets, picking them up and putting them down wherever would result in the most entertainment? 

Spike really didn’t know the answer; all he knew was that he and Angel were back together again. In one another’s faces. Irritating the hell out of each other. Stuck together. 

He didn’t have to stay in L.A. but Spike did stay. Where else would he go? What else would he do? As much as Spike hated it, Angel gave him a sense of purpose, a sense of belonging. He felt a little less lonely with Angel around. It was the familiarity he supposed. He and Angel were used to each other. They knew each other in a way only a lifetime of history could let one person know another. 

Whether he liked it or not, and Spike defiantly didn’t like it; Angel had a hold over him. Angel had always had a hold over him; soul or demon. Over a century later and that still hadn’t changed; but something had changed in their relationship, things had shifted. Angel made all the right noises, but he didn’t really want Spike to go anywhere and Spike knew it.

Now there was a level playing field, now they had a hold over each other. A part of Spike had always figured it would turn out this way; him and Angel lingering on while everyone around them died, clinging to each other, because there was nothing else left.


End file.
